Tale of Zul Wiki
Welcome to the Tale of Zul Wiki! The Delklands.jpg|'The Delklands'|link=The Delklands|linktext=A once great empire, now broken Lychgates Slider.png|'Lychgates'|link=Lychgates|linktext=Black Stars, red tendrils, and upside-down sinkholes Tallmen Slider.jpg|'Tallmen'|link=Tallmen|linktext=The Black Kings of the Delklands Skyseed Galaxy.png|'Aliens'|link=Aliens|linktext=The sapient and ... "not-so-sapient" lifeforms of the Universal Union About: This is a wiki dedicated to Calthoss' Creation, the shared fictional multiverse of Tale of Zul, Huron Space, High Queen, Blue Moon, Doom War, and Buckshot! - ''six stories by me, General Skarr (reddit: /u/paulisthewalrus, wattpad username: paulisthewalrus). On this wiki you'll find articles on the characters, locations, and history of my multiverse and its stories. You'll also be able to find a comprehensive timeline, maps, and flags. ''Tale of Zul: Tale of Zul is the story of nine extraordinary people from across two very different worlds being unwillingly brought together by fate into a quest for an item known only as the Bloodspoke, said to be able to grant any wish, including immortality. Set in a post-apocalyptic and medieval setting, quirks of Tale of Zul's worlds include people born with horns, wings, and claws who are unable to fly, as well as monstrously large versions of these "hornmen" known as "tallmen" or "black kings." Other oddities include the existence of the gods of destruction, rare people with control over lightning, fire, and light, and who are naturally immortal, as well as wyzards, wytches, and lyches... (Continue) See Category: Tale of Zul Prologue - Fireplace - Zul - Cannons - Green Man o' the Forest - Black Blood > > > Rott.jpg|'Rott'|link=Rott Land.jpg|'Land'|link=Land Cal.jpg|'Cal'|link=Cal Geb.jpg|'Geb'|link=Geb Ayeson.jpg|'Ayeson'|link=Ayeson Billow.jpg|'Billow'|link=Billow Nameless woman.jpg|'nameless woman'|link=nameless woman Ross.jpg|'Ross'|link=Ross Vayess.jpg|'Vayess'|link=Vayess Prologue - Fireplace - Zul - Cannons - Green Man o' the Forest - Black Blood > > > Huron Space: Huron Space is a space fantasy story set 1,000 years after Tale of Zul at the height of the Universal Union, an intergalactic government made up of humankind, and several hundred alien species from countless worlds. Life in the far future is dominated by the use of the Æthernet, teleportation devices known as blinkgates, and spaceships that utilize gravity drive ways to navigate quintillions of kilometers. But in the far future, there are still wyzards, psychics, knights, alchemists, dark prophecies, and all is seemingly under the control of a powerful peaceful being known only as... the Æther-Man... (Continue) ---- More to come, for now see category: Huron Space High Queen: More to come, for now see High Queen Buckshot!: More to come, for now see Buckshot! and category: Buckshot! Blue Moon: More to come, for now see Blue Moon and category: Blue Moon ---- Featured Quote: "Today we are many. One herd grazes, staring off warily at all the other herds. Red buffalo, black buffalo, white buffalo, mastodons and all the beasts of the lands... none come together to eat among each other. But tomorrow we must be as one. One herd, grazing together, riding together, to fight back against the men who would deface the land with their wooden homes and keeps of stone. Because if we don't, we will be hunted to extinction."'''' — Buroa the Bison ---- Latest Activity: ---- Category:Browse Category:Meta